See no evil
by Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Andromeda finds her sisters acting less than sisterly at a Christmas party.  I suck at summarys, I promise it's better


The sound of Christmas carols drifted into my locked bedroom, I didn't listen. The only sound I was listening to was the sound of Narcissa's heavy pants and low moans as my hand worked between her parted legs, her dress hitched up around her hips as they rocked against my thrusting fingers. I latched my lips onto her pale throat, biting, sucking and licking, she gasped and clung to me tighter as I felt her walls tug on my fingers, she was about to realise her sweet honey all over my hand and I moaned softly with her as her hips bucked harder.

We'd been home from Hogwarts for a week, and this was the first time I'd gotten my little sister alone long enough to be able to touch her in the way we both wanted. The sexual tension between us was almost to breaking point, and I was sure that other people could see it. Andromeda had taken to sleeping in Narcissa's room during this holiday at home, preventing me from going to my beautiful Cissy at night, and also stopping her from coming to me. It was the worse kind of tourcher, and I felt I'd die from not being able to bury my fingers in her wet heat as she groaned my name underneath me.

But now, I had her trapped against the bedroom wall. I'd left the ball room and gave her a suggestive look over my shoulder as I walked away from the party. The clicks of her heels on the marble floor behind me had made me smirk and trot up the stairs to my bedroom a little faster, my black dress lifted slightly to in my hands. As soon as the door was closed behind us, she pounced on me. Her lips crashing against mine in a devouring kiss. I'd wasted no time in pinning her against the wall, my greedy hands tugging at her underwear, she was panting for me, begging for me to touch her, to take her and fuck her. I compiled and thrust my fingers into her core, pumping them inside her.

Neither one of us saw or heard the door opening behind us, I hadn't thought to ward the door my need for her had been to great. We didn't hear the intake of breath passed between slightly parted lips, we didn't see the look of disgust and contempt on her face as she watched us grinding against each other like bitches in heat.

"Bellatrix! Narcissa! What the fuck!" Andromeda screamed, her eyes wide and staring.

I almost fell over with the force that Narcissa shoved me away from her and I turned to the sound of Andromeda's voice my own eyes wide with anger. I felt Narcissa grip my hand and squeeze it tightly, even from behind she could sense my rage building. She knew me so well, even then. I took a small step forward as Andromeda took a step backwards, back towards the party. I couldn't let her tell anyone. Mother and Father would disown us and that would break Narcissa's heart, I had to stop her talking.

"Andie, don't scream, come here and we'll talk" I spoke softly, but the tension in my voice was easy to hear, and my middle sister took another step away.

"What. . .What the hell are you doing, you were. . .y-you. . ." Andromeda had stammerd, not being able to get her words out in a sentence.

"I was making love to her, Andie. And you mustn't tell anyone, okay?" I said as I tugged my hand from Narcissa grip and smiled a little to sweetly.  
Andromeda glanced at Narcissa, who had hidden herself behind my back. I didn't see what Narcissa had mouthed, or the action she had done, whatever it was, Andromeda didnt like it, and she turned and made to leave the room.

"I have to tell Mother" Was all I heard her mutter as she turned to leave my bedroom.

I was on her like a lioness, pulling her back into the room and kicking the door shut. I slammed her against the wall, my one hand around her throat the other holding my wand to her chest. I heard Narcissa gasp, and I felt her hand touch my shoulder. I growled and she flinched her hand away as if I burned her, all the while my eyes were locked onto my other sister pinned against the wall. Andromeda wasn't stupid enough to scream, she trembled slightly with growing fear as my wand tip burnt her flesh a small whimper escaping her lips.

"B-Bellatrix, let me go"

I smiled at her as my hand tightened around her neck, I'd snap it and put an end to her right now. I leant forwards and placed my lips close to her ear as I spoke in a deadly whisper, the colour drained from her face and her legs shook as she tried to support her own weight. My hand tightened its grip and she gagged slightly from lack of air, I laughed.

The hands on my arm made me avert my eyes from Andromeda, and I turned my head to look into the blue orbs of my Cissy, they were wet with tears and her lip trembled as she spoke soothing words to me. Telling me to let our sister go, to drop my hand and let her live. My grip loosened slightly and I heard Andromeda take a breath, though I didn't turn and look at her. My eyes stayed on Narcissa's as I dropped my hand and she took it in hers and kissed my fingers.

Andromeda watched us, her hand going to her throat and rubbing the sore and bruised skin. I let Narcissa move to stand in front of me and I felt her grip on my hand tighten as she spoke to our sister, I wasn't listening to what she said, my mind was clouded with rage and anger, my hands shook and my heart was thumping in my chest. Andromeda's eyes flicked to mine and she nodded once and backed out of the room. I growled and tried to follow her out, she wouldn't talk to our parents, I'd make sure of it. Narcissa's hand tightened again on mine and she tugged me back.

"No Bella, let her go. She wont say anything, we're safe"

Her voice cut through the fog and I blinked to clear my vision as her soft lips pressed to mine in a feather lit kiss. I don't know why I believed her so quickly, but I did. And whatever she had said to our other sister worked, because Andromeda never spoke of what she saw. And she and I never hardly spoke again. Two years later she left the Black family forever, and I always wonder if maybe I was the reason.


End file.
